The Argument That Changed Everything
by MarioBoss365
Summary: Ash and Misty have a fight. So what's new? Well, maybe it's the fact that Misty might had just accidentally confessed her love for the guy right in the middle of the fight. A Pokeshipping One-Shot. Happy Pokeshipping Day, everyone!


Hey everyone and Happy Pokeshipping Day! MarioBoss365 here! I've decided to take a real quick and short break from _Pokémon: The Quest for Misty_ and write down my first Pokeshipping one shot. And pretty much my first one shot altogether. First off, this is not in the same universe as _Pokémon: TQFM_. It takes place in a AU during the Johto journey.

The idea I had for this story was simple. I read a bunch of other Pokeshipping fan fics and saw that a lot of them has a heated argument between Ash and Misty and one of them has said something horrible they didn't mean to say and that causes the other one to take it seriously and then they have to work it out and then in the mean time confess their love for each other. (I think _The Quest for Misty_ technically might be one of those) Well that got me thinking: What if I were to write a one shot where Ash and Misty do have an argument, one of them does accidentally says something they didn't mean to say, however it actually was an accidental love confession? Well, now that's different, isn't it? This what I believe what would happen. Well, something like this. Enjoy, you guys! PS: Yeah its a little fluffy, but hey guys can write fluff if they really feel like it! And don't forget to review!

And as you all probably already knew by now, I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>The Argument That Changed Everythng<strong>

We join our heroes Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and Brock Slate as they continue on their quest though the Johto region. Unfortunately, they have found themselves lost again in a forest. As usual, Misty takes it out on Ash.

"I can't believe you got us lost AGAIN, Ash Ketchum!" shouted Misty. "What am I saying?! Of COURSE I can believe you got us lost again!"

"I haven't gotten us lost!" retorted Ash. "I just don't know where we are at the moment!"

"You idiot! If you don't know where you are then you are lost! And in the process you got _us _lost as well! Seriously, how dense can some people be?!" _I really hate yelling at him, but its the only way I can express any kind of feelings towards him. I could never tell him how I truly feel about him. How much I love him. He could never feel the same way, so I have to just live with it, despite how hard it is._

"Hey, I don't remember you helping with the directions!" _Why do we have these stupid fights? What am I saying? Of course I know why. I'm an idiot who is hopelessly in love with this girl I'm yelling at. If only I could tell her how I feel, but she could never feel the same. I'm not worthy of such a girl like her. Not that there are any other girls like her out there. She is one of a kind._

"You never let me help you! You always think you need to do everything by yourself!"

"Says who, Little Miss Grumpy ?!"

"I do, Mr. Pokémon Master Wanna Be!"

"Hey, calm down you two!" Brock ordered.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, BROCK!" Ash and Misty both yelled, sending Brock backwards on his back.

"AND AS FOR YOU ASH KETCHUM, I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR STUBBORN ATTITUDE!"

"MY STUBBORN ATTITUDE?! LOOK WHO THE HECK IS TALKING!"

"YES, YOUR STUBBORN ATTITUDE! YOU ARE SO STUBBORN AND SELFISH, ITS DISGUSTING! YOU ALWAYS THINK IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU, YOUR POKEMON, AND YOUR STOMECH!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"IT IS SO TRUE, ASH KETCHUM! IT'S ALL YOU THINK ABOUT! I CAN'T STAND IT SOMETIMES!"

"SO YOU PRETTY MUCH CANT' STAND ME, HUH?!"

"YEAH, MAYBE!"

"WELL, IF YOU CAN'T STAND ME, THEN WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TRAVELING WITH ME?!"

Misty was getting so frustrated, she had no control of what she said next. "WELL, MAYBE I WOULDN'T BOTHER TRAVELING WITH YOU IF I WASN'T SO MUCH IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"WELL, YOU KNOW WHA-... Wait, what?"

At that moment, what Misty said finally registered in her head, causing her to gasp, her eyes to widen to its limits, and her face to blush the darkest red imaginable. She covered her mouth with both hands and ran off into the woods out of embarrassment. Her thoughts were going crazy as she tried to process how her deep secret had just slipped out of her mouth without her stopping herself. _OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! _she thought frantically as she stopped to catch her breath at a nearby lake. _Great! Just great! Now he knows how I secretly feel about him! Way to go, Misty! Within a heated argument, you let yourself ruin your most treasured relationship! He's never gonna return the feeling anyway! He couldn't! He only has eyes for Pokémon. He's never gonna want to speak to me again. _And with that, Misty sat down and buried her head in her arms, waiting for Ash to come and just laugh in her face for her silly little crush on him.

Meanwhile, Ash just stood there staring off into space, stunned at what just occurred between him and his best friend/secret crush. Did she really just say that she loved him? True, the both have said things they didn't mean to say during an argument before, but it was never THIS serious. _OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! SHE LOVES ME! SHE REALLY, REALLY LOVES ME! _he thought, screaming for joy in his head. _She meant it, right? Did she? Oh Mew, I hope so. Of course she did. Man, I-I gotta go and run after her and tell her I feel the same way! I'M COMING, MIST! _And with that, he ran in the direction Misty had ran with a huge grin plastered on his face, leaving Brock and Pikachu behind, both of whom were still trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

Ash didn't have to travel far to find Misty, for he knew exactly where Misty usually loves to go whether to clear her head or just to relax: the nearest lake. Being a lover of everything water related especially water Pokémon, Misty always loved being near the waters to just sit back, relax, and clear her mind of everything... except Ash, though the Pokémon trainer in question had no idea about that part. Well, until now anyway.

Once he found the nearest lake, he instantly noticed Misty on the shore with her head buried in her arms. He cautiously made his way over to her, took a deep breath, and coughed to get her attention. "Hey Mist," he said.

_Great, he's here, _Misty thought despairingly. "What do you want?" she asked, not bothering to look in his direction.

Ash suddenly found himself really nervous. "I... I just wanted to talk."

"I see," she said plainly, raising her head from her arms but still refusing to look at him.

"Misty, I-"

"Don't start, Ash. I know exactly what you are going to say."

Ash raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, you do?"

Misty nodded. "First off let me say that I'm sorry you had to hear... _that._ It was never meant for you to know about. It's just a stupid feeling that I have that I can't get rid of."

"Mist, I-"

"Please Ash, let me finish." Ash nodded and let Misty continue. "Now that I've stupidly and completely blurted my feelings out to you, I might as well let you know that I very well meant it. I am deeply and madly in love with you, Ash Ketchum. I've been in love for so long, ever since I got to know you and learned what kind of person you really are, how well you treat Pokémon and people alike. I couldn't help myself from falling in love with you that the bike soon became just an excuse just so I could be with you." Ash's eyes widened at the mention of the bike just being an excuse. Misty then sighed deeply and then finally looked at Ash, her eyes full of sadness. "But in the end it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Misty got up to her feet and glared at Ash, the boy of her affections. "Oh for crying out loud! Isn't it obvious, Ketchum?!" she yelled. "My feelings towards you in the end are meaningless because YOU could never possibly feel the same way about me! I've kept this a secret all this time because I've always known you don't love me back!" She was hanging on the verge of tears now. "And now you know my secret so its best now that I just leave you and Brock and go on my own way!" She then turned around and made an attempt to run away forever, but was stopped when Ash grabbed her left arm.

"Wait Mist! Let's talk about this!"

"Let go of me, Ash!" she yelled as she released her arm from his grip. " There's nothing to talk about! You don't love me! You don't feel the same! And even if this hasn't already ruined our friendship at this moment, it will in the future! Our friendship will start getting awkward till we slowly drift apart from each other and we never want anything to do with each other! Trust me, it will save us both the drama and extre heartbreak if I just leave and try to move on with my life!"

"But what if I did feel the same way?!"

"Oh great! So now you're playing with my emotions!"

"No, I'm serious! Humor me for just a second! What if I did feel the same? Do you ever think that I might actually do?"

Misty's expression soften as she contemplated telling him. _Well, he already know how I feel, _she thought, _so might as well get the heartbreak over with. _She then sighed and said, "Sometimes, yes. There have been small, brief times where I actually had a glimpse of hope that you loved me back. But again, they were brief and so rare."

"And if I did feel the same way,... would you be happy and never leave?" Ash asked in a hopeful way.

"Ugh! Yes, Ash! I would be very happy and I never would leave! But right now, I'm not happy! Why are you asking me these questions?! Why do you play with my emotions?! Are you enjoying torturing me before you break my heart completely?! Is this what this interrogation is all about?! Well guess what, Mr. Pokémon Master, I- Mmph!" Misty never got to finish her sentence as her lips were suddenly overtaken by Ash's lips. This act of a kiss done by none other than Ash Ketchum himself startled Misty so much. She prepared to break the kiss and smack Ash for taking advantage of a girl's fragile feelings until she felt the message Ash was trying to send to her through their lip lock: love. So instead, she gave into his kiss. She closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned the kiss right back to him. It was like a dream come true. Here she was kissing the boy of her dreams. And it was perfect.

Ash himself didn't know what exactly came over him, but he knew words weren't enough to convince Misty he did feel the same way so a passionate kiss seemed like the best idea to him. And when he felt her return the kiss, he knew it was a good idea. He could feel the fireworks going off in his head as he kissed her and it felt perfect. Unfortunately, the two teens needed to breathe sometime so reluctantly they broke apart, with Misty breathing heavily as she gazed at the boy she had just shared her first kiss with.

And the only boy she vowed to ever kiss.

"Ash..." she whispered.

Ash smiled. "I've been waiting a long time to do that."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "How-?"

"Long have I felt this way about you?" Misty nodded. "I'd have to say at the Maiden's Peak Festival, when I first saw you in a kimono and with your hair down."

"You mean all this time... you loved me? You actually love me?" Misty was beaming with excitement. Ash nodded while rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. "But how come you never said anything?"

"The same reason you never told me. I was always scared you would reject me. Heck, there were times I thought you would laugh at me."

Misty was shocked. "Why would you think I would laugh at you for confessing your feelings to me? I understand that rejection is always an issue where confessions are concern, but I would never laugh at you! Why would you think that?"

Ash then grabbed Misty's hands and took a deep breath. "Because you're perfect and I'm just a stupid kid. Why any girl like you would like a guy like me I'll never know."

Misty sighed and placed her hands on his cheeks. "First of all, you are not stupid. You just need to learn to think before acting. And secondly, I love you for being you. I may not always show it, but I find myself the luckiest girl in the world just because of being around you and knowing you. In my eyes, you're perfect."

Ash felt better after hearing Misty say this and suddenly, he felt an adrenaline rush flow through him. "Well in that case Misty Waterflower, I'm going to be the best and most perfect boyfriend ever! No matter the obstacles that get in our way, I'll stick by you! I promise!"

Misty beamed and blushed. It was just like him to accept a brand new challenge. "Oh Mew I love you so much."

Ash smiled as he cupped her face in his left hand. "I love you too, my little mermaid."

Misty couldn't help but giggle at Ash's new nickname for her. Things between them were now going to be so different. But this was something she was willing to get used to. Because now, she was happy, happier than she had ever been in her entire life.

And she owed it all to that one argument that changed everything.

* * *

><p>Later, Ash and Misty, hand and hand, made it back to where Brock single handedly set up camp. It was late in the day now, just about night time, so the newly formed couple kissed each other good night, scooted their sleeping bags together so they were snuggling, and went to sleep in each other's arms.<p>

Brock and Pikachu, meanwhile, watched the two very carefully, making sure this was the same Ash and Misty who were bickering not even an hour ago. Finally regestering what they missed at the lake, Pikachu cheered for his Pikapi and Pikachupi while Brock fell to the ground, hugged his knees, and sobbed, "I can't believe it! Not only did Ash get a girlfriend before me, but I missed the moment when they finally confessed to each other! Why do I always miss all the good stuff?!"

"Pikachu. (Oh brother.)

**The End**

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. My first one-shot. I know its not quite as good as <em>The Quest for Misty,<em> but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you though, what you liked, what you didn't like, be nice about it though, and how I can improve it. Well, I gotta split. Bye and Happy Pokeshipping Day!


End file.
